


A Labor Of Love

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem.





	A Labor Of Love

Steve was holding tightly to Tony’s waist with both hands. They were in Tony’s workshop and no one was around.

“Harder! You have to do it harder,” Steve cried out, shifting his position a little.

Tony was grunting with effort. “I’m not sure I can,” he said, enunciating each word loudly. 

“Come on! Try harder! My leg is going numb.” 

Tony’s breathing was labored. “Finally!” he shouted, collapsing beside Steve. 

“I told you they were too little,” Steve said as he lifted his combat boots and set them on the work bench. “Maybe you can design me a better pair?”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
